Arigatou
by FiFaSket29
Summary: kisah tentang antara tiga pemuda dengan seorang gadis yang ceria.. KazuRin or JinRin or MichiRin? please RnR.. don't be silent reader


**Irasshai Minna-sama.. Welcome to my Story.. ini fanfic pertama yang menandakan keaktifan Fifa kemali.. mohon bantuannya… happy Reading an Review.. Douzo…**

_**Daremo ga kizukanu uchi ni**_

_(semua orang kehilangan sesuatu)  
__**Nanika wo ushinatte iru**_

_(sebelum mereka menyadarinya)  
__**Futto kizukeba anata wa inai**_

_(aku tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa kau telah pergi)  
__**Omoide dake wo nokoshite**_

_(hanya meninggalkan kenangan)_

"Kau selalu memutar lagu ini Kazune-kun, lagu kesukaanku" gumam gadis bersurai brunette yang tengah meninkmati musik dari setengah earphone yang ada di telinga kirinya.

"aku juga suka lagu ini" jawab pemuda yang ada disebelah gadis itu juga sedang menikmati musik melalui earphone yang ada ditelinga kanannya.

"aishiteru yo Kazune-kun, dan terima kasih sudah mencintaiku" ucap gadis itu lirih kemudian jatuh kedalam dekapan sang kekasih lalu kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Karin? Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada cemas setelah melihat darah segar mengalir di hidung pujaan hatinya. Hanya satu yang ada dibenaknya saat ini, 'Rumah Sakit'

**.**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**.**

**Important thing**

**.**

**Warning!: OOC, AU, GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, miss typo(maybe), dll**

**.**

**.**

"siapa saja! Tolong selamatkan Karin!" ucap sang pemuda yang bernama Kujyou Kazune itu setibanya di Rumah Sakit. Setelah para suster memasukkan Karin ke ruang pemeriksaan, Kazune sudah mulai tenang ia mencoba menghubungi kedua sahabatnya. Kuga Jin dan Nishikiori Michiru.

_To : Kuga Jin; Nishikiori Michiru_

_From : Kujyou Kazune_

_Subject :Cepat kemari!_

_Karin sakit, aku membawanya ke Tokyo Hospital_

Sahabat yang baik akan datang secepat mungkin ketika sahabatnya dalam keadaan. Dan benar saja, 15 menit kemudian Micchi datang dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan dan masih memakai pakaian sekolah. Disusul oleh Jin yang tiba 30 menit kemudian dengan alasan pemotretan yang tidak bisa dibatalkannya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, Kazune terdiam ditempat duduknya sambil menatap lantai, sedangkan Jin berjalan bolak-balik tak karuan dan Micchi tampak jelas diwajahnya ia sedang dirundung perasaan sedih saat ini.

Sudah satu jam lebih pemeriksaan dilakukan barulah dokter keluar disusul Bibi Karin yang sudah datang dan diperbolehkan masuk keruang pemerikasaan. Bibi Karin berjalan kearah Kazune dan memegang pundaknya sebentar lalu menatap Kazune dalam-dalam seakan mengatakan "Kau harus kuat Kujyou-kun". Bibi Karin kembali berjalan mengikuti Dokter.

Ketiga pemuda itu berjalan kejendela ruangan pemeriksaan yang menampakkan sosok gadis yang tebaring lemah diatas tempat tidur putih itu. Sosok ceria sang gadis seakan menghilang dari benak mereka kenangan dengan gadis itu terputar kembali dimemori masing-masing.

**FLASHBACK**

**KAZUNE'S MEMORY**

"dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau tak menyelesaikan soal semudah ini?!" bentak Kazune pada murid pribadinya yang tak berkembang semenjak diajar 3 hari yang lalu.

"mudah apanya? Ini soal tersulit yang pernah kau berikan KAZUNE-KUN!" jawab murid itu tak kalah lantang daripada sensei pribadi-nya

"kita sudah kelas 11 Senior High School! Soal yang kuberikan ini untuk kelas 9 Junior High School" jelas Kazune tentang masalah soal yang dipertanyakan muridnya itu

"aaa apa iya, Gomen ne yo Kazune-kun" ucap murid itu dengan wajah memelas

"hn"

"kau tidak marah kan? Masih mau mengajariku kan?" tanya sang murid

"hn"

"kau tidak membanciku kan?" tanya-nya lagi

GREB! Kazune memeluk erat lawan bicaranya

"dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku membencimu hanya karena masalah sepele ini?" bisik Kazune ditelinga muridnya yang sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"aishiteru yo Kazune-kun…."

"aishiteru mo, Karin"

"bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar, dan mendengarkan musik. Kazune-kun tahu kan lagu kesukaanku?" ajak Karin

"besok kita harus ujian Hanazono Kariiin" tolak Kazune

"ayolaah.. aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu dan lagu ini" pinta Karin lagi

"haah aku memang tidak bisa tidak menurutimu" gumam Kazune yang tentu saja didengar Karin

"kyaa! Arigatou Kazune-kun! Hontou ni Arigatou! Aishiteruyo.."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kazune tersentak dengan ingatannya. Ia kemudian menunduk dan menangkup kepalanya dengan kedua tangangannya.

"_ayolaah.. aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu dan lagu ini"_

Ucapan Karin dua minggu lalu terus saja berputar dikepala Kazune bagai kaset rusak. Ia merasa menyesal dan bersalah meninggalkan Karin sehari setelah ujian, ia harus menyusul Himeka dan Kazusa di London dan baru kembali kemarin malam. Dan hari ini Kazune harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri saat ini.

"kau kenapa Kazune-kun?" Tanya Micchi mendapati Kazune yang menutup wajahnya

"Karin….." ucap Kazune dengan nada bergetar

"k-kau kenapa?" Tanya Micchi cemas

"Gomen ne Karin. Seharusnya aku tidak ke London minggu lalu. Seharusnya aku tetap bersamamu, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku…" racau Kazune. Tetes airmata Kazune jatuh membasahi lantai tanda penyesalannya

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Kazune-kun, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi" ucap Micchi duduk disebelah Kazune

"Nishikiori benar. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Kita hadapi yang di depan, dan buat ingatan indah bersama Karin" tambah Jin

'ingatan?' ucapan Jin mengingatkan Micchi tentang Karin beberapa waktu yang lalu

**FLASHBACK**

**MICHIRU'S MEMORY**

Seorang pemuda berambut caramel tampak asik membaca buku dihadapannya, melihat suasana ruangan yang tenang jelas sekali ia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersurai brunette datang menghampirinya.

"pssssst,, micchi.. micchii" panggil gadis itu kemudian duduk dihadapan sang pemuda

"ada apa Hanazono-san?" Tanya pemuda itu sedikit berbisik

"begini Micchi, kau kan sudah mengerjakan tugas biologi. Sumbernya di buku apa?" Tanya gadis yang bermarga Hanazono itu

"kalau tidak salah 'Human identify' ada di lemari kedua rak keenam" jawab Micchi

"arigatou.." ucap Karin kemudian segera bergegas ke tempat buku yang dimaksud. Setelah mendapatkan bukunya ia kembali ke meja pemuda berambut caramel tadi.

"psssst Micchi.. yang mana saja bagian yang penting dari buku ini?" Tanya Karin

"mana bukunya, biar aku tunjukkan padamu" ucap Micchi. Karin kemudian memberikan buku itu kepada Micchi, Micchi yang sudah hafal diluar kepala dapat menunjukkan dengan mudah bagian dari buku itu yang penting.

"Hanazono-san, aku sudah menandai halamannya. Hanazono-san?" Micchi yang dari tadi asik mencari halaman yang penting tampak melihat Karin dengan pandangan terkejut. Karin sedang melap hidungnya yang berdarah, terlihat dari saputangan Karin yang berwarna putih itu berubah jadi merah.

"Ha-hanazono-san, kau sakit?" Tanya Micchi Khawatir. Karin yang terkejutpun lagsung menjawab.

"aah.. aku baik-baik saja.. Arigatou Micchi, terima kasih untuk semuanya.." ucap Karin lalu mengambil buku yang ditangan Micchi dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan. Micchi hanya berfikir bahwa Karin sedang kelelahan, ia tidak ingin berfikiran negatif atas kejadian barusan.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"penyakitnya memang sudah parah" ucap Micchi ambigu setelah mengingat sesuatu

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jin

"waktu Kazune-kun sedang di London dan Jin-kun sedang show diluar kota, Karin menemuiku di perpustakaan untuk melengkapi tugasnya. Dan saat itu hidungnya berdarah cukup banyak" cerita Micchi

"kau serius?" Tanya Jin yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Micchi. Tiba-tiba saja Kazune meraih kerah baju Micchi

"hal sepenting itu tidak kau ceritakan padaku?!" bantak Kazune

"saat itu aku hanya berfikir Hanazono-san sedang kelelahan, aku tidak mau berfikiran macam-macam." Jelas Micchi

"KAU!"

"hentikan Kujyou! Kau sedang tidak befikir untuk berkelahi disini kan? Di rumah sakit? Didepan kamar KARIN? " ucap Jin yang membuat Kazune melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju Micchi

"maafkan aku" sesal Kazune

"sudahlah. Aku yakin Hanazono-san gadis yang kuat ia pasti akan sembuh. Lagipula tidak ada kalimat 'aneh' yang diucapkannya bukan?" Tanya Micchi, Kazune yang mengerti sepertinya sedang mengangguk. Jin..

'kalimat 'aneh'? kalimat perpisahan maksudnya?' pikir Jin mengingat kemarin ia pulang dari show dan lagsung pergi kesekolah untuk meminjam ruang musik.

**FLASHBACK**

**JIN'S MEMORY**

Tampak seorang pemuda sedang bernyanyi di sebuah ruangan khusus. Meskipun ruangan itu kedap suara tapi lantunan lagu yang merdu dari pemuda itu bisa terdengar jelas dipintu masuk ruangan. Saat lagu yang dinyanyikan telah habis, sang pemuda menutup matanya sebentar.

"apa suaraku bertambah bagus, Karin?" Tanya pemuda itu entah pada siapa, yang jelas didalam ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya seorang

"kau tidak mau masuk?" Tanya pemuda itu lebih keras. Lalu masuklah seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat twintail ke ruangan khusus itu atau lebih disebut ruangan music.

"sepertinya kau lebih berlebihan dari fansku" ucap pemuda bersurai hitam itu

"aah tidak juga, aku fans normal. Oia suaramu tambah bagus saja, mungkin nanti kepopuleranmu bisa lebih tinggi dari pada sekarang" puji gadis yang bernama Karin

"semakin sering kau bilang begitu, semakin ingin aku mengajakmu berduet" ucap Jin

"eeh kenapa?" Tanya Karin

"memangnya tidak boleh? Lagipula suaramu bagus kok" jawab Jin

"bukannya begitu,, aku kan.."

"yasudah,, kalau kau tidak mau duet. Bagaimana kalau bernyanyi bersama? Kau hafal laguku yang berjudul 'desiree show' kan?" ajak Jin

"tapi.."

"sudahlah, kapan lagi fans sepertimu bisa bernyanyi bersama idola sepertiku. Kau yang paling beruntung diantara fansku Karin" ucap jin

"baiklah.. tapi ini yang terakhir, oke?"

"sesuai keinginanmu, Karin-samaa"

"Jin-kun..." lirih Karin

"hmmm" Jin hanya bergumam tidak jelas

"terima kasih untuk segala kebaikanmu.. aku beruntung bisa bersahabat denganmu"

"kau ini bicara apa sih? Ayo intro lagunya sudah dimulai" mereka bernyanyi dengan penuh sukacita, tertawa bersama. Kenangan yang akan selalu lekat diingatan.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"hei Nishikiori, Kujyou, kemarin siang aku bernyanyi bersamanya diruang musik. Dan dia mengatakan _'baiklah.. tapi ini yang terakhir, oke?'_ apa maksudnya?" Tanya Jin. Micchi dan Kazune hanya bisa diam mendengar penuturan Jin.

"haha itu pasti Hanazono-san tidak ingin bernyanyi bersamamu lagi" bantah Micchi

"kita tidak boleh menyimpulkan macam-macam." Ucap Kazune

Bibi Karin yang baru keluar dari ruang dokter menghampiri ketiga pemuda itu. Dan mengatakan kebenarannya.

"_ia kanker otak, stadium akhir. Meskipun kemotrapi tidak akan berhasil karena sudah menyebar ke bagian tubuhnya. Dokter bilang, kakinya sudah lumpuh saat ini dan hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Meski nantinya Karin-chan bangun itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kali ia melihat dunia. Sepertinya Karin-chan menyembunyikan ini dari kita semua. Maafkanlah anak itu"_

"bagaimana ini?" Tanya Micchi kepada kedua sahabatnya setelah disuruh pulang oleh bibi Karin

"setidaknya saat ia bangun nanti, kita ada bersamanya" jawab Jin

"bagaimana kalau kita meakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Micchi lagi

"apa?" Jin bertanya balik

"yaa seperti mendoakannya, atau apalah" jawab Micchi

"1000 origami burung" ucap Kazune ambigu

"kau bilang apa, Kujyou?" Tanya Jin

"jika kita membuat 1000 origami burung, maka segala permohonan akan terkabul. Begitu juga dengan kesehatan Karin" jawab Kazune

"jadi?" Tanya Micchi memastikan

"aku akan membeli kertas origami sekarang dan mulai membuatnya hari ini" Kazune berlari mencari toko terdekat yang menjual kertas origami

"tunggu Kazune-kun! Kau tidak mengajak kami eoh?" Tanya Micchi dan Jin sembari berlari mengikuti Kazune

"yasudah ayo cepat, keburu matahari tenggelam" ucap Kazune dari kejauhan

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Kazune menemukan toko yang menjual kertas origami, tampa berfikir panjang Kazune langsung membeli habis kertas origami di toko itu. Micchi dan Jin hanya ternganga melihat Kazune yang sudah membawa tumpukan kertas origami.

Mereka mulai membuat origami burung malam ini juga. Jin yang kebetulan tidak ada show beberapa hari ini juga ikut serta. Mereka semua mengerjakan origami di kamar Kazune

"andai saja Kazusa dan Himeka disini, mereka pasti lebih cepat membuat origami" ucap Jin

"mereka sedang ujian di London, sudah jangan mengeluh. Hei Jin-kun kau sudah nomor berapa?" Tanya Micchi

"137" jawab Jin singkat

"aku harus menghubungi mereka" ucap Kazune meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor Kazusa

"siapa?" Tanya Jin

"Kazusa"

"_moshi-moshi Onii-san" _jawab suara gadis diseberang sana

"moshi-moshi Kazusa,, begini-"

"_kyaa! Onii-san soal yang kau ajarkan kemarin memang keluar.. arigatou!"_ potong Kazusa sabelum Kazune menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Berkat teriakan Kazusa Kazune sampai menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan teriakan Kazusa sampai terdengar oleh Micchi dan Jin.

"kau ini bisa diam tidak sih?! Aku belum sempat berkata apapun. Kau sudah menyekiti telingaku" ucap Kazune sedikit naik darah

"_hehehe Gomen ne Kazune-nii-san"_ sesal Kazusa

"Karin masuk rumah sakit" ucap Kazune

"_heeeh? Karin-chan? Rumah sakit? Sakit apa?"_ Tanya Kazusa

"Kanker otak stadium akhir, ia sedang koma saat ini" jawab Kazune yang suaranya terdengar pilu

"_andai saja aku tidak ujian dua minggu ini aku pasti akan kembali ke jepang sekarang juga"_ ucap kazusa

"pikirkan saja ujianmu dulu, katakan juga pada Himeka" perinah Kazune

"_hmm baiklah Nii-san"_

"isi jawaban nya yang teliti!"

"_iya..iya.."_

"aku tutup sekarang"

TUUT…TUUUT.. sambungan telfon telah terputus. Kazune melanjutkan membuat origami burungnya. Terlihat dua orang di sebelah tempat tidurnya tengah tertidur pulas. Kazune melirik jam dinding dikamarnya.

'huh? Sudah jam setengah duabelas? Aku juga harus tidur. Oyasuminasai Karin" ucap Kazune pada burung yang baru selesai dibuatnya dan menulis angka disana.

171

Hari demi hari berganti, Kazune, Micchi dan Jin terus menyelesaikan misi untuk membuat 1000 origami burung mereka. Setiap hari juga mereka datang kerumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaan Karin. Hari kelima mengerjakan origami burung, kini mereka telah menyelesaikan lebih dari 700 origami burung.

Hingga siang di hari keenam mereka mendapat telfon dari bibi Karin, bahwa Karin telah sadar. Dengan mobil Kazune, mereka langsung berangkat ke Tokyo Hospital. Sampai disana mereka menyusuri rumah sakit untuk menemukan ruangan Karin.

SAKURA ROOM NO.58

Tampak seorang gadis yang tengah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia seperti menatap sendu keluar jendela, angin yang masuk melalui jendela sedikit mengibarkan surai brunette panjangnya. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan melihat tiga pemuda yang berada di pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum riang, senyum yang dirindukan ketiga pemuda tersebut terlebih pemuda yang beriris biru safir.

"Konnichiwa Kazune-kun, Micchi, Jin-kun" sapa gadis itu dengan senyumnya

"Karin, kau kemana saja huh?" Tanya Kazune langsung berjalan cepat memeluk gadis itu erat. Sementara Micchi dan Jin masih membatu melihat gadis yang bernama Karin itu.

"kau ini lebay sekali, aku kan hanya dirumah sakit sebentar" jawab Karin sedikit mengelus pundak Kazune

"sebentar apanya…" ucap Kazune makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Karin terkejut karena pundaknya tersa basah mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kazune.

"huuu kekasihku ini jelek sekali" ucap Karin seraya mencubit kedua pipi tirus Kazune yang sedikit basah oleh airmata.

"kalau aku jelek kenapa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Kazune

"yaaah.. Micchi, Jin-kun sampai kapan kalian mau berdiri disitu. Tidak pegal?" pertanyaan Karin langsung menyadarkan dua orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di bibir pintu.

"kami hanya terkejut" ucap Micchi yang kemudian merjalan menuju ranjang Karin disusul oleh Jin

"kau pikir aku hantu" Karin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya

"berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu Hanazono Karin, seperti anak-anak saja" ucap Kazune yang telah kembali ke mode pangeran es

"uwaah aku merindukanmu Karin" ucap Jin sambil memeluk Karin.

"apa-apaan kau! Lepaskan! Woi lepas!" bentak Kazune sambil melepaskan pelukan Jin dari Karin, Karin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keadaan yang seperti biasanya atau seperti dulu.

Sudah tiga hari Karin terbangun dari komanya, dan sudah tiga hari pula Kazune, Micchi dan Jin bergantian menemani Karin. Misi pembuatan 1000 burung origami sudah selesai dihari kesembilan tepatnya tiga hari Karin bangun dari koma.

Hari keempat Karin bangun dari komanya

**Shiawase toki no naka kotoba wo ushinatta**  
(di tengah kebahagiaan, kita kehilangan kata-kata)  
**Ningyoutachi no you ni****  
** (seperti sebuah boneka)  
**Machikado ni afureta noraneko no you ni**  
(seperti kucing hilang di ujung jalan)  
**Koe ni naranai sakebi ga kikoete kuru****  
**(aku mendengar jeritan bisu) 

" maaf aku tidak banyak meluangkan waktu untukmu" ucap Kazune yang duduk diatas ranjang Karin sambil mendengar 'lagu kesukaan' Karin dari earphone.

"kau bilang apa sih? Aku sedang senang kau pakai acara minta maaf segala, Kazune-kun memang tidak romantic sama sekali" ucap Karin sambil megerucurkan bibirnya ketika sedang kesal

"kapan kau akan berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu Hanazono Karin?" Tanya Kazune jengah

"haha ini hanya reflek Kazune-kun" jawab Karin sambil tertawa

"terserah kau saja"

"huuft.. aku benar-benar suka lagu ini" ucap Karin menatap sendu MP3 Kazune

"kalau kau terus berbicara seperti itu aku akan membenci lagu ini"

"Arigatou ne Kazune-kun. Hontou ni Arigatou" ucap Karin dengan senyumannya sambil menatap Kazune

"kau bicara apa sih? Ayo melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam diluar ruamah sakit" ajak Kazune

"apa diperbolehkan oleh dokter?" Tanya Karin

"tentusaja, aku sudah minta izin tadi. Kita kan hanya ke halaman rumah sakit yang disana" tunjuk Kazune kepada taman yang berada tepat di gedung rumah sakit.

Kazune langsung membantu Karin naik ke kusi rodanya, kaki Karin telah lumpuh akibat kanker yang deritanya. Dengan telaten Kazune membawa Karin ketaman tepat disebelah rumah sakit.

"matahari terbenam yang indah ya, Kazune-kun" ucap Karin memandang langit yang kemerahan

"hn"

Tiba-tiba origami burung berwarna-warni jatuh dari atas. Karin memandang origami burung yang berjatuhan dengan takjub.

"kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Tanya Karin

"tidak juga, mereka juga membantu" Kazune menunjuk dua pemuda yang melemparkan origami burung dari dalam kamar inap Karin. Dua pemuda itu melambai riang pada Karin.

"Arigatou ne Jin-kun! Micchi! Hontou ni!" teriak Karin yang semoga didengar oleh Jin dan Micchi

"apapun untukmu princess" balas Jin dengan suara serak seperti akan menangis, Micchi pun hanya bisa diam. Kerja keras mereka dibalas olah senyuman Karin yang tak ternilai harganya itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka.

Kazune kemudian berjalan kehadapan Karin dan memberikan origami burung berwarna putih yang sedkit leih besar dari origami lainnya. Di origami itu tertulis angka

1000

Karin memandang burung origami yang barusaja diberikan Kazune.

"kami membuatnya sebanyak 1000 karena bisa mengabulkan permohonan, kami hanya meminta agar kau segera kembali seperti semula"

'sebanyak inikah, origami yang mereka buat?' pikir Karin terharu dengan kebaikan kekasih dan sahabatnya.

"hikss Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu" ucap Karin terisak

"sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan 'arigatou' dari tadi, tidak bosan hmm?" Tanya Kazune dengan senyuman pangerannya yang dijawab gelengan oleh Karin

"kekasihku jadi jelek begini" ucap Kazune mengusap pipi Karin dan mencubitnya pelan.

"arigatou ne? kau yang terbaik ah bukan, kalian yang terbaik" ucap Karin masih meneteskan airmatanya

"huftt kenapa hari ini aku lelah sekali ya? Boleh aku tidur disini Kazune-kun?" Tanya Karin

"terserah kau saja. Lagi pula aku bisa menggendongmu ke kamar bukan?" jawab Kazune

"selalu mencari kesempatan" gumam Karin

"kenapa mencari kesempatan, lagipula kau berat tahu" bantah Kazune

"kau pasti akan sembuh" tambah Kazune

"ya ya… Arigatou ne, Oyasumi nasai Kazune-kun" ucap Karin setelah mengecup pipi Kazune dan beranjak tidur di kursi rodanya. Beberapa menit berlalu Kazune yang masih ingin berbicara dengan Karin mencoba membangunkan Karin.

"Kariin,, bangunlah.. aku masih ingin bercerita dengan mu.. Karin.. oii Kariin-chaaan" panggil Kazune dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak

"Karin.. Hanazono Karin.. aku mohon bangunlah.." ucap Karin dengan suara serak, Kazune mulai meraih tangan Karin dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Tidak ada denyut nadi disini..

"KARIIN" teriak Kazune lalu memeluk Karin yang sudah tak mungkin sadar lagi

Mendengar teriakan Kazune, Micchi dan Jin langsung turun ke taman rumah sakit dan mendapati Kazune tengah terisak memeluk Karin. Micchi dan Jin yang langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi juga menagis dalam diam. Sahabat terbaik mereka telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

"sudahlah Kujyou,, ayo kita bawa Karin kedalam ia pasti kedinginan" ucap Jin menepuk pelan pundak Kazune

"kalian bawa kursi rodanya, aku sudah berjanji menggendongnya masuk" suruh Kazune, ia kemudian mencoba menggendong gadis yang dicintainya itu ke punggungnya.

"hup! Ternyata kau memang berat" Kazune terkekeh disela-sela air matanya

"kau tahu, aku sudah kehilangan ibuku dari kecil kemudian disusul oleh ayahku yang meninggal. Orang-orang yang penting bagiku sudah meninggalkan-ku. Kau juga pergi meninggalkanku ya? Kau pasti tahu, senyumanmu itu adalah hal yang berharga bagiku. Maaf mengataimu karena kau mengerucutkan bibir, sebenarnya kau manis sekali saat melakukan itu." Kazune terdiam sebentar setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah hadir di hidupku, mengisi semua kenangan penting dengan kehadiranmu. Zutto.. zutto.. aishiteruyo Karin. Arigatou Karin karena mau bersama laki-laki sepertiku" Ucap Kazune sembari menghapus airmatanya yang terus keluar.

Dua pemuda yang memperhatikan sepesang kekasih itu juga menitikkan airmatanya. Dalam hati mereka berkata "Kau yang terbaik!"

Pemakaman Karin dilangsungkan keesokan harinya. Semua orang yang hadir sangat terpukul akan kepergian Karin. Gadis yang ceria, pandai bergaul serta ramah, siapa yang tidak mengingatnya.

Himeka dan Kazusa mengambil penerbangan malam untuk bisa mengahdiri pemakaman sahabatnya. Micchi dan Jin juga tak kuasa menahan tangis mereka. Hanya seorang yang tak menangis hari ini, pemuda bersurai blonde beriris blue shapphire. Pemuda yang sangat dicintai oleh gadis yang telah pergi untuk selamanya ini. Pemuda bersurai blonde ini hanya tersenyum menatap langit.

"hidup memang selalu begini kan Karin? Beberapa waktu lalu kita bahagia bersama dan sekarang tak terasa kau telah pergi. Aku bahkan sangat merindukanmu., aku terlalu takut untuk kau tinggalkan. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang terkhir kali"

"kau baik-baik saja disana kan? Kapan-kapan datanglah kemimpiku agar aku tidak kesepian tampamu. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau datang. Kau ingin aku setiap hari menangisimu? Ah aku lupa,, orang yang ditinggalkan harus melanjutkan hidup mereka. Tapi sepetinya hidupku tak akan mudah berlanjut tampamu. Karena kau adalah bagian terpentingnya" gumam pemuda itu.

'_Benar, Kau bagian terpentingnya. Jika bagian terpentingnya hilang, kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bukankah aku sudah berulang kali mengajarimu tentang pelajaran ini, Karin?'_

"_kau ini apa-apaan, menggambarkan bagian terpenting tubuh dengan diriku. Setidaknya kau membuat perumpamaan otak atau jantung."_

"_karena itu yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tak ada disisiku"_

"_issh kau gombal! Dasar setan pirang!"_

"_APA KAU BILANG! Setan pirang? Mau lari kemana huh?!"_

"_aku tidak lari.. ARIGATOU KAZUNE-KUN! Kau mau membuatku megisi sisa hidupku bersamamu"_

"_tidak usah berterima kasih, aku melakukannya karena aku bahagia bersamamu. Hontou ni arigatou.. Hanazono Karin"_

**Moshimo mou ichido anata ni aeru nara**

(jika aku bisa melihatmu sekali lagi)  
**Tatta hitokoto tsutaetai arigatou, arigatou**

(aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu kata terima kasih, terima kasih)

**Moshimo mou ichido anata ni aeru nara**

(jika aku bisa melihatmu sekali lagi)  
**Tatta hitokoto tsutaetai**

(aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu kata)  
**Moshimo mou ichido anata ni aeru nara**

(jika aku bisa melihatmu sekali lagi)  
**Tatta hitokoto tsutaetai arigatou, arigatou**

(aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu kata terima kasih, terima kasih)

**.**

**.**

**OWARI~**

**.**

**Gimana? Semoga ceritanya memuaskan. :) maaf kalau lagu yang FiFa kasih kurang sesuai dengan jalannya cerita.. sekedar informasi lagu yang FiFa ambil judulnya Arigatou dari Kokia..**

**Gomen ne atas segala kekurangannya Thank you for reading..please don't be silent readers.. because your review is my spirit for reading.. Arigatou Gozaimasta! ^^**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**[(F1F4)]**


End file.
